batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman '66
250px|right| Batman '66 is a DC Comics' comic book series running from 2013 to 2016. It continued the TV adventures of Batman and Robin. The series was published in both print and digital versions. The standard run totaled 30 print editions and 70 digital editions; both versions printed the same material. In addition, two crossover miniseries and one "Lost Episode" Special were published. The series introduced several villains that did not appear on the show, mainly those who didn't exist when the series was on the air, such as Bane and Harley Quinn. Main Series The main monthly series ran for 70 digital editions and 30 print editions. The print editions were compilations of the multi-part digital stories. The digital stories were released weekly from July 2013 to November 2013, then bimonthly from December 2013 to September 2015. The print editions were released monthly from September 2013 to February 2016. The stories have also been reprinted into five compilation collections, which have been released in hardcover, trade paperback and digital editions. ''Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet'' In conjunction with Dynamite Entertainment, DC published a miniseries sequel to the crossover TV episodes A Piece Of The Action and Batman's Satisfaction. The story, co-written by Ralph Garman and Kevin Smith, the series was published in 12 bi-weekly digital issues (released from May 21 to October 22,2014) and 6 monthly print issues (from August 2014 to January 2015). The series was compiled into a collected edition in both hardcover and trade paperback editions in 2015. The story once again unites the Dynamic Duo with The Green Hornet and Kato against a now-deformed-and-self-promoted General Gumm, who is now teamed up with The Joker. NOTE: The reason for Gumm's physical appearance in the story is due to the fact that DC Comics could not secure the right's to actor Roger C. Carmel's likeness. ''Batman '66: The Lost Episode'' This 2015 one-shot print-only edition was based on an unused episode treatment by renowned science fiction author Harlan Ellison. The story, titled The Two-Way Crimes Of Two-Face, would have introduced Two-Face into the TV villain lineup, but the series was cancelled before the script could be fleshed out. The published volume adapts the story in comic form by writer Len Wein and artist José Luis Garcia-Lopez. The book also includes Ellison’s original prose story outline and the complete, original pencils by Garcia-Lopez. ''Batman '66 Meets The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Inspired by the success of the Green Hornet miniseries, DC Comics published another crossover miniseries involving characters and scenarios from the TV series ''The Man From U.N.C.L.E.. As with the Green Hornet miniseries, this story was published in twelve biweekly digital issues (released from November 23, 2015 to April 27, 2016) and six monthly print issues (released from December 2105 to May 2016). In this story, the Terrific Trio of Batman, Robin & Batgirl are teamed up with U.N.C.L.E. agents Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin to thwart the machinations of the evil organization of T.H.R.U.S.H.--now with a mysterious new leader--who are planning to indoctrinate many of Gotham's worst arch-criminals into their membership. Could the new leader BE one of Batman's enemies? And can the combined forces of Gotham's Guardians and the men from U.N.C.L.E. stop Batman's Rogues Gallery and T.H.R.U.S.H. from dominating the world? Category:Merchandise Category:Modern Merchandise Category:Comics